


Daydreams

by Jiminy



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, Азазель — отец-одиночка подрастающего Курта, озабоченного своей внешностью и безнадежно влюбленного в одноклассницу — Ороро Монро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403986) by [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird). 



> **Предупреждения:** внезапные персонажи.

Курт вновь стоял перед зеркалом, проклиная свою синюю кожу, хвост, трехпалые руки и ноги, узкое лицо. Черт, у него даже волосы были синие и кудрявые. Мир явно его ненавидел. Из всех особенностей, что он мог перенять от родителей, ему достались самые паршивые.

Курту было пятнадцать, он был склонен к подростковым депрессиям, сильно обеспокоен по поводу собственной внешности и безнадежно влюблен в Ороро Монро — самую красивую девочку в классе, школе и во всем мире.

— Курт, вон из ванной, живо! — телепортировавшись, отец сердито на него уставился, и да, возможно, Курт заперся в ванной на час или два, но это было по уважительной причине. 

Но отец бы не понял. Курт надулся и телепортировался на кухню, а точнее — на кухонный стол.

— Черт, — выругался он. 

Сильная рука поймала его за запястье и помогла встать. 

— О, привет, Янош, — покраснел Курт. Дружески улыбнувшись, Квестед отпустил его. 

Если Янош приходил на обед, значит, он оставался на ночь, что подразумевало утренний завтрак в его исполнении. Курт воспрял духом: Янош готовил лучшие завтраки в мире. 

Янош уже повесил куртку на спинку стула, закатал рукава и убрал волосы в хвост. Курт задумчиво смотрел, как он резал овощи и управлялся одновременно с двумя кастрюлями и сковородкой. Мистер Леншерр говорил, что приготовление пищи — это искусство, но Курт не понимал, о чем речь, пока не увидел, как это делает Янош.

Курт замечтался, размышляя о разнице между глазами Яноша и Ороро. У обоих были карие, но при этом так сильно отличались… Его выдернул в реальность отец, телепортировавшийся на кухню.

— Домашнее задание сделал? — Отец начал доставать тарелки из шкафа, что не мешало ему одновременно обнимать Яноша хвостом за талию. Курт с грустью задумался, позволит ли ему подобное когда-нибудь Ороро, нравится ли ей вообще хвост или его нужно прятать.

— Курт, — повторил отец, и в его голосе четко прозвучало желание получить ответ на заданный вопрос. 

— Да сделал, сделал, — раздраженно отмахнулся Курт. Пусть это и было наглой ложью, но завтра первыми двумя парами была физика, а мистер Муньес уже давно отчаялся привлечь его внимание. Ороро тоже не нравилась физика — собственно, поэтому они и были в одной группе. 

Сегодня Янош приготовил безумно вкусную паэлью и закатывал глаза каждый раз, когда отец пытался произнести ее название; Курт, наблюдая за ними, прятал усмешку. 

— Похоже, путь к сердцу лежит через желудок, — сказал отец, уткнувшись в шею Яноша. Курт отвернулся, но что-то внутри него зашевелилось.

***

Позже, когда они с Яношем мыли посуду, Курт спросил:

— Ты можешь научить меня?

Янош наклонил голову.

— Готовить.

Янош наклонил голову к другому плечу, молча спрашивая, зачем.

— Там девочка в школе... — пробормотал Курт, краснея до корней волос.

Янош рассмеялся. Так он выглядел еще красивее, и Курт снова покраснел. Янош кивнул и губами ответил: «Завтра».

— Спасибо большое! — поблагодарил Курт, в восторге взмахнув хвостом.

Они вместе закончили с посудой, и Курт не стал дожидаться возвращения отца. В конце концов, не просто так отцовская спальня находилась на первом этаже, а Курта — под крышей.

***

Следующим утром по совершенно случайному совпадению Курт вышел как раз в тот момент, когда Янош после душа спускался по лестнице. На нем не было ничего, кроме полотенца вокруг талии, грудь блестела от влаги, а длинные гладкие мокрые волосы струились вдоль шеи. 

Курт покраснел, особенно заметив, что его хвост пополз вверх, но взгляда отвести не смог. Янош наконец обратил на него внимание и потрепал по волосам в качестве утреннего приветствия. Курт, опуская глаза, торопливо пробормотал: «Доброе утро» и, прежде чем пойти в ванную, все-таки проводил Яноша взглядом, пока тот не скрылся в спальне отца. Воздух в ванной еще был влажным, слабо пахло Яношем и отцовским дезодорантом.

Пока Курт занимался своими делами, его мысли, к великому смущению, плавно переходили с Ороро на Яноша. Ему будет стыдно посмотреть Яношу в глаза.

Позже он попытался встопорщить свои кудри так, чтобы они торчали во все стороны. От попыток уложить их с помощью геля Курт уже отказался. Он не понимал, почему у него волосы вились, хотя у обоих родителей были прямые, — возможно, все дело в том, что его мама была метаморфом. Это объяснило бы и то, почему волосы синие, а не черные или красные. Однажды Курт попытался осветлиться, но — еще одна несправедливость — ничего не вышло. А могло бы получиться так же контрастно, как у Ороро,чьи мягкие белые волосы потрясающе смотрелись на фоне красивой темной кожи.

— Ты слишком беспокоишься о своей внешности, — сказал отец, снова телепортируясь в ванную. Курт не стал огрызаться насчет вмешательства в личную жизнь и отвечать, что, если бы Ороро через день оставалась у них ночевать, он об этом бы тоже вообще не задумывался. 

Вместо этого он пошел на кухню, стараясь не встречаться с Яношем взглядом, и быстро заглотил завтрак, уже опаздывая в школу. 

Мистер Муньеса не впечатлило то, как Курт телепортировался прямо на свое место в последнюю минуту, а зря, ибо это было не так уж и просто, как казалось. Зато Ороро улыбнулась и помахала ему.

Курт нерешительно помахал в ответ и снова покраснел. Рядом с ним Клинт закатил глаза и раздраженно пробормотал: «Да боже ж ты мой». Кто бы говорил. Сам Клинт краснел каждый раз, стоило мистеру Коулсону посмотреть в его сторону. 

Курт незаметно достал домашную работу. Все равно никто не слушал, так как отвечал всезнайка Скотт, а все в школе были в курсе, что мистер Муньес встречался с его старшим братом и вряд ли бы стал его игнорировать.

Если не считать физику, среда была любимым днем Курта: все занятия проходили вместе с Ороро, и лучшим из них была живопись. Мистер Логан не особо заботился о том, чтобы научить их истории искусств, и позволял заниматься всем, что душе угодно. Не пугай он так Курта, может, и о нем бы появлялись «эти» мысли. 

***

Курт тихо выругался: папка с рисунками выпала, стоило ему открыть шкафчик. 

— О, это твои? — в прекрасном голосе безошибочно угадывалась Ороро. Она нагнулась, чтобы поднять рисунки с пола, и перекинула волосы вперед, обнажая шею. Это была очень красивая шея, и Курту захотелось поцеловать ее прямо под линией волос, как отец часто целовал Яноша. 

— Это прекрасно, — она произнесла это так, словно говорила искренне. Курт не смог выдавить и слова. Ороро счастливо рассмеялась, найдя свой портрет, нарисованный на прошлой неделе на математике. Она тогда была с косичками, в ярком полосатом джемпере и в юбке. 

— Ты нарисовал меня красивей, чем я есть на самом деле, — сказала она, отдала Курту рисунки и чмокнула его в щеку. — Спасибо, — и ушла вместе с Джин в столовую.

Курт все еще стоял в коридоре, прижимая рисунки к груди, когда Жаба щелкнул по нему языком.

— Земля вызывает Курта! Хочу есть, и сию же секунду.

Смущенный Курт последовал за другом в переполненную столовую. Джейми Мэдрокс и Тони Старк боролись за внимание Терезы Кэссиди (можно подумать, ее отец позволит ей пойти с кем-то из них на свидание), Клинт с обожанием смотрел на спину мистера Коулсона, его забытую еду тут же стащил Жаба, Джин флиртовала со Скоттом Саммерсом, а Ороро сидела вместе с Пегги Картер и Стивом Роджерсом. Увидев Курта, она снова заулыбалась и помахала рукой, приглашая присоединиться. 

Курт тут же врезался в Эмму Фрост-младшую, и только мгновенное телекинетическое вмешательство профессора Ксавье спасло его ланч от приземления на пол.

Жаба бросил его ради Виктора, поэтому Курт вцепился в парящий поднос с едой и направился к зовущей его Ороро. 

— Привет, — застенчиво сказал Курт, садясь рядом. Стив дружелюбно улыбнулся в ответ, и даже обычно строгая Пегги слегка изогнула губы в улыбке. 

— Итак, — заговорил Стив, — Ороро сказала, что ты художник…

Через пять секунд они уже вовсю вели дискуссию об искусстве. Стив действительно знал, о чем говорит, пусть и предпочитал любимому Куртом французскому импрессионизму ранний американский модернизм. 

А еще — Ороро трижды ему улыбнулась и спросила, не мог бы он нарисовать еще один ее портрет.

И в целом, хотя по дороге домой Жаба ныл, что Курт бросил его ради «крутых» ребят, это был лучший школьный день за долгое время.


End file.
